Weatherproof enclosures for protecting outdoor electrical fixtures such as receptacles and switches against the effects of the elements (e.g., rain, moisture, and dust) are well known. Typically, such enclosures comprise a generally boxed-shaped base that is sized to receive an electrical fixture, and a cover pivotably attached to the base. The enclosure may have openings for electrical cables so that the cover can be closed even when cables are attached to the electrical fixture, e.g., when an electrical plug is attached to a receptacle. Examples of the foregoing enclosures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,028,268 and 5,773,760 to Stark et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,637, 5,546,377 and 5,228,584 to Williams, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,109 to Prairie, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 to Domian.
The enclosures of the prior art, however, have a disadvantage in that their covers are typically hinged to pivot open in only one direction. That is, the cover can be pivoted open either horizontally or vertically but not in both directions. As a result, separate inventories of enclosures having vertically opening covers and horizontally opening covers have to be stocked. Another disadvantage of enclosures of the prior art is that once the electrical fixture is covered by or mounted within the enclosure, the direction of the opening of the cover (i.e., its “orientation”) cannot be changed without remounting or replacing the entire enclosure.
Information relevant to attempts to solve the foregoing problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,531 to Hayduke et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,763,831 and 6,441,307 to Shotey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,135 to Berlin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,095 to Kling et al. However, each of these has a problem in utilization that makes it relatively unattractive to manufacture or use. For example, some devices incorporate complicated mechanisms that require large numbers of parts. Other devices require the use of relatively large enclosures that occupy a large amount of space. This makes such enclosures unsightly and impractical in situations where space is at a premium. Other devices use multiple hinge assemblies to allow different orientations for the cover. However, these hinge assemblies are designed to be removable. As such, it easy for these hinge assemblies to be accidentally detached.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide a weatherproof electrical enclosure (hereafter, “enclosure”) having a cover with movable hinges that allow the cover to be oriented to open horizontally or vertically. Since the hinges are movable, the cover's orientation can be changed even after the enclosure has been mounted over the electrical fixture, thereby obviating the need to remount or replace the enclosure in order to change the orientation of the cover. As such, the cover of the present invention is referred to as having an “adjustable-position cover”.